


Too Real To Fake It

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver pretend to be in a relationship for the purpose of an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Real To Fake It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my best friend (@itsmepeterpan_) and it was supposed to be a drabble but we got too excited lol  
> English is not our first language so, we're very sorry for any mistakes.  
> We hope you all like it xx

Diggle and Lyla were in Fiji for their honey moon. Oliver set Roy and Laurel to do Starling's business whilst Felicity and him travel to Russia. The reason? Mischa Romanov. He was one of the leaders of the powerful Russian Mafia organization, the Solntsevskaya Bratva. He decided to flee from the organization after being judged as a fraud by the bratvas themselves. On the basis of immediate reciprocal favors as the group operates, Anatoly Knyazev called for Oliver's help to find the guy.  
Felicity was the one with the logical thinking and the high technology to find people. Whoever they are, whenever they are. She was the obvious person to go with.  
The next day they were Russia. For the record, Oliver Queen is a famous name. Even in Russia. They changed their names temporarily and Felicity managed to get fake IDs for the both of them. They were now Megan and Jared Davis. A typical just-married couple spending their honey moon in the country known for vodka's popularity, ckecking in one of the most luxurious hotels, the one Mischa made a reservation.  
They, somehow, managed to settle in the hotel room with all the necessary technology. Felicity tracked Mischa's phone and every device he owned. _"Suit up!"_ she called out.  
_"I can't be the arrow here, Felicity."_ Oliver said.  
_"I meant the swimsuit. We're going to the pool."_ she said before pointing the guy out on her portable computer screen.  
They put on their swimsuits. Felicity was wearing a dressing gown over a blue and red striped bikini and Oliver put on a dark blue board shorts and a white t-shirt to cover his scars.  
Felicity with a sarcastic smirk, waved her hand in front of Oliver's face, _"Keep your eyes on the mission Oliver, not on my boobs area."_ and then she waved to her face, making Oliver blush at his own audacity.  
By the time they got to the pool, Oliver gave a 360° look around the place looking for the target guy while Felicity took out the dressing gown, though no sight of the guy.  
_"Two martinis, please."_ Olived asked.

The bartender didn't hear anything Oliver said, he devoted all his effort to pay attention at Felicity's body. And Oliver noticed it. He cleared his throat and with a killer look he spit out the words _"If you could stop drooling over my wife and go fetch our drinks, that would kindly be appreciated."_  
When Oliver got back with the drinks, Felicity looked at him and said _"So... I see you're taking this married stuff very seriously."_

 _"I take fake marriage very seriously. Nobody can mess with my fake wife. On our fake honey moon."_ He answered with a sarcastic susurrus.

Felicity turned towards the bartender and said with a louder voice _"I wouldn't mess with him—he knows judo."_

 _"I think you're having too much fun with all this faking thing."_ Oliver replied quickly, still with a susurrus.  
By the time Oliver put his head up from looking to Felicity, he realized a second too late that Mischa was looking intently at them, with a curious look in his expression, giving Oliver an _'I know you but I dont remember who you are-you look way too familiar to my eyes'_ look. Oliver had to do something to avoid the eye contact. So he did. Not taking any chances at being discovered, he grabbed Felicity by the waist, and pulled her body closer to his, kissing her intensely. Felicity seized hold of his body by pulling his t-shirt towards her. As they kiss they walked into a little group of people to outwit the guy. And at the moment they stopped kissing, Mischa wasn't there anymore.  
Felicity got back to their room to make sure Mischa was still at the hotel area. She tracked his phone and found out he will be going to a fancy dinner at the hotel restaurant. She let out a breath of relief and went to take a shower. Oliver got to the room whilst she was still in the shower. So he took the time to check if everything in Starling City was okay in Roy and Laurel's hands.  
_"You need to start getting ready, we have a fancy dinner to attend tonight."_ Felicity said as she saw Oliver. _"I managed to get our names into the guests list. Which happens to have our target man's name listed too."_

Oliver didn't hesitate and gave her a proud look followed by a smirk.  
They got to the restaurant hall. Everyone was dressed up and it was easy to know that was a really fancy gathering. Felicity was wearing a black leather dress -it looked like it was made just for her. Her body felt on that dress like leafs touching the ground during autumn. It was natural, simple and elegant, all at the same time- and a pair of beautiful dark red stilettos. Oliver was on a dark grey sumptuous suit with suspenders and a dark red bow tie that, unintentionally, matched Felicity's shoes. And his shoes was one of the most expensive pairs he could find in Starling City.  
Her arm was entangled with his while a gentle man walked them around the great room towards their seats. On the other side of the room, Felicity had a sight of Mischa sitting down on a garnished table with another three people. Oliver and Felicity were placed to sit next to Mischa's reservation. 

_"Hi, I'm Jared Davis and this is my wife Megan."_ Oliver said to Mischa after pointing to Felicity.

Mischa reached out for a handshake without saying anything, and Oliver saw the bratva tattoo on his wirst. 

_"Interesting tattoo you got there... A very different, odd symbol."_ Oliver added.

Mischa got up from his seat very quickly, _"Excuse me"_ , and headed out.

Oliver followed him outside and, after some punches on the face and kicks on the ass, Mischa finally had time to explain everything. He told Oliver that the real one that had been betrayed was him. The Bratvas tricked him, that's why he had to run away.  
Oliver sent Mischa to an island far from Russia and far from everywhere. And he knew he was risking not only himself, but Felicity's life too -althogh he swear he would not let anything ever happen to her-, and has told the Russian organization he'd killed Mischa.

_**x**_

Oliver and Felicity woke up the other day at the same room and on the same bed, but nothing happened between them since the "fake" kiss by the pool.  
It was time to go back to Starling. They packed their clothes and work stuff up and headed to the airport, where a private jet was waiting for them.  
They got into the jet and made themselves comfortable in their seats. They were sitting next to each other and close to each other. All the tension of the past few days finally hit them.

 _"I know you're tired, I mean even I'm tired and all I did was spy on the guy and eat a lot of that motherfucking good food from that motherfucking fancy restaurant hotel I'll never be at again because as you know I'm not like, rich or something,"_ Felicity stopped to catch some breath _"but are we gonna talk about what happened?"_

Oliver listened to her babble without opening his eyes _"Yes, I kicked Mischa's ass and regretted it."_

 _"No. I mean yes, that too. However no, I mostly meant what happened by the pool."_ Felicity replied.

Oliver finally opened his eyes _"I should've kept it platonic, shouldn't I?"_ he made a pause. _"And plus I'm not quite good at faking marriage...Mostly, when I have to fake it with you."_

 _"It was never platonic. It was too easy to look at your mouth and imagine all kinds of unspeakable things"_ Felicity said.

Oliver was looking vehemently into her eyes _"Everything is too real when it comes to us"_ and reached for a kiss. They didn't even have to move too much, just the feel of their lips touching was enough to develop an intense and unruffled need for each other.


End file.
